Races of Sinaya
The World of Sinaya is home to many different races (or sapient species) that coexist with one another. Some have their own nations while others live amongst the populace in peace. While humans make up the majority, a number of sentient beings and fauna, magic and non-magic alike, are native to Sinaya while some others are also alien to Sinaya as well. All hybrid sapient species and semi-sapient species are also included in this page. For fauna in Sinaya, click here! For flora in Sianya, click here! List of Race A *Aarakocra *Aasimar *Abh *Abhuman *Acrosian *Adaro *Adumbrali *Aelfwar *Aerophibian *Aetherborn *Agile Gibbon *Agori *Ainok *Air Elemental *Alaghi *Aldrachi *Alien Kid *Altered Geochelone Aerio *Alyoshenka *Amazon *Amperi *Amphin *Ancient *Ancientman *Andal *Android *Anemone *Angara *Angel *Ang-Kibuni *Animeman *Annihilan *Anodite *Antaen *Anthromorphic Duck *Anti-Fairy *Antigravitesla *Ant-Morph *Antonio *Antrosapien *Anubisath *Anunnaki *Aphorite *Ape *Appoplexian *Aqir *Aquanog *Aquatic Elf *Aquatic N'raqi *Arachne *Arachnichimp *Arakkoa *Aranasi *Arburian Pelarota *Archon *Arcturian *Argit *Armand *Arnux *Asari *Ascended *Asherati *Ashtar *Aspidocheone *Asrai *Astomoi *Astral Creature *Astrazoan *Astrodactyl *Asur *Asura *Ata *Atomix *Atrocian *Audrey II *Aurak *Avatar *Aven *Aventi *Awakened *Axonn *Azer *Azra *Azurin B *Baaz *Backrubber *Bahmi *Bakunawa *Ball Weevil *Bantrid *Barathu *Barghesi *Barghest *Bariaur *Barraki *Basalt *Basmouth *Batarian *Battle Cube *Beastman *Bee-Morph *Beeble *Behemoth *Beholder *Benevelon *Bhuka *Bikini Bottomite *Biosovortian *Birdfolk *Black Crested Gibbon *Black Dragon *Black Dragonflight *Bladeling *Blarney *Blank-Eyed Girl *Blob *Blood Abomination *Blood Elf *Blood Troll *Blue Demon *Blue Dragon *Blue Dragonflight *Blue Goblin *Boar-Morph *Bog Beast *Bogan *Bogling *Bogstrok *Bohami *Bolian *Bolida *Bomani Champion *Bomani Growler *Bomani Harbinger *Bone Hunter *Bonobo *Borai *Borkt *Bornean Orangutan *Bornean White-Bearded Gibbon *Botani *Botar *Bozak *Brakim *Branded *Brannigan *Breaker *Breakfast People *Brench-Seijin *Bringer *Broken *Bromeba *Bronze Dragon *Brownie *Brozen Dragonflight *Brutaka *Bryk *Bubble Helmet *Bugardian *Bugbear *Bug-Lite *Bull Centaur Raider *Bullywug *Bunny-Morph *Bunopithecus *Buomman C *Cadborosaurus *Caligani *Candy People *Canid *Capricorn *Cardochian *Carnivorous Fish *Carrier *Cascan *Castithan *Catfolk *Cat-Morph *Caveman *Cecaelia *Cecelia *Celestial *Celestialsapien *Centaur *Centauri *Centauroi *Central Chimpanzee *Cephalid *Cephalod-ae *Ceratopsid *Cerebrocrustacean *Cetus *Chameleon-Morph *Champ *Changeling *Chaos *Chaos Dwarf *Chaos Gnome *Chaos Orc *Chaos Squat *Charau-Ka *Charr *Charybdis *Cheebie *Chessie *Chicken Alien *Chicken Harpy *Children of the Forest *Chimera *Chimera Sui Generis *Chitine *Chortle *Choya *Chozo *Christmas Elf *Christmas Reindeer *Chromatic Dragonflight *Chronian *Chronosapien *Chthonian *Chuffian *Chupacabra *Churl *Cirein-Cròin *Citrakayah *City-Building Creature *Claw Viper *Cloud People *Cobalt *Cockatrice *Coleopteran *Collectimus *Collector *Colossal *Colossi *Colossus *Conductoid *Constellar *Construct *Contemelia *Contemplative *Copaxi *Corn Face *Coronach *Cow Alien *Crabbit *Craftsman *Cragorian *Crannogman *Crashhopper *Cravenor *Crawfordsville Monster *Crespallion *Cross River Gorilla *Crucian *Crypt Ghoul *Crystal Ant *Crystal Dryad *Crystal People *Crystalsapien *Cthulhi *Cube People *Cucaracha *Cutie *Cybertronian *Cyclops *C'Tan *C'Thrax D *Da'nai *Daddy Sad Egg *Dagger Alien *Daemon *Daikini *Damai *Darfellan *Dark Eldar *Dark Elf *Dark Folk *Dark Hunter *Dark Iron Dwarf *Dark Troll *Dark Young *Darkglare *Darkin *Dauthi *Dawi *Death Elemental *Decka *Deep Gnome *Deep Imaskarri *Deep One *Deep One Hybrid *Deep Sea Murloc *Deer-Morph *Deity *Demigod *Demiurg *Demon *Denisovan *Densadron *Derhii *Dermotherium *Derro *Destroyer *Detrovite *Deva *Devil *Devil Whale *Devourer *Dewdrop *Dhamphir *Diopsid *Dire Orc *Dire Troll *Dire Wereboar *Djinn *Dog-Morph *Dolyak *Doomer *Doomguard *Doomlord *Doommaiden *Doppelganger *Dornishman *Dothraki *Dover Demon *Draconic Creature *Dracosian *Dracotaur *Draelik *Draenei *Draenor Ancient *Dragon *Dragon Orc *Dragonborn *Dragonflight *Dragonian *Dragonkin *Dragon-Morph *Dragonling *Dragonman *Dragonspawn *Drake *Drakeadon *Drakkari Elemental *Drakonid *Dreamer *Dredge *Drell *Drider *Drogbar *Dromite *Drone *Drow *Druchii *Drugh *Drust *Dryad *Dryder *Drythan *Duergar *Durinn *Duros *Dusking *Duskwalker *Dust Elemental *Duwende *Dvati *Dwarf E *Eagleman *Earclops *Earth Elemental *Earthen *Eastern Black Crested Gibbon *Eastern Chimpanzee *Eastern Hoolock Gibbon *Eastern Lowland Gorilla *Echidna-Morph *Ectonurite *Efreet *Eladrin *Elan *Elcor *Eldar *Elder Dragon *Elder Thing *Eldrazi *Elebrian *Electroid *Elemental *Elephantfolk *Elf *Elfin *Embri *Endiffian *Energy Being *Enforcer Alien *Engineer *Enkarus *Enoema *Enslaver *Ent *Entropic Elemental *Eredar *Eredar Brute *Ered'ruin *Ettin *Equestrian *Equid *Equine-Morph *Esoterica *Eth *Ethereal *Ethereal Growler *Evil God *Evolved Appoplexian *Evolved Arachnichimp *Evolved Arburian Pelarota *Evolved Galilean *Evolved Galvan *Evolved Human *Evolved Methanosian *Evolved Necrofriggian *Evolved Polar Manzardill *Evolved Sonorosian *Evolved To'kustar *Evolved Vaxasaurian *Evolved Vulpimancer *Exalted F *Fae *Faerie *Faerie Dragon *Fair One *Fairy *Falleen *Fal'dorei *Fat Villager *Fatu-Krey *Fel Imp *Fel Lord *Fel Orc *Fel Wolf *Felblood *Felborne *Felguard *Felinid *Feral Gargun *Ferengi *Ferran *Fetchling *Fey'n *FGC 47 Lifeform *Fimir *Firbolg *Fire Elemental *Fire Giant *Fire Walker *Fire Wolf *First Man *Flambit *Flame People *Flametongue *Flatwoods Monster *Fleshbeast *Fleshreaver *Flind *Florauna *Flying Polyp *Forest Guardian *Forest Witch *Forest Nymph *Forest Troll *Forged *Forgotten *Forgotten One *Formian *Formless Spawn *Forsaken *Fort Golem *Foxfolk *Fox-Morph *Free Folk *Fremlin *Fresno Nightcrawler *Frieza *Frogman *Frog-Morph *Frost Giant *Frost Nymph *Frost Vrykul *Frostborn *Fulmini *Fungal Giant *Fungarian *Furbolg *Fuzzy Friend G *Galg *Galilean *Gallifreyan *Galthite *Galvan *Galvanic Metamorph *Gamilas *Gamorrean *Ganzi *Gan'arg *Gargoyle *Garmillas *Geeorie *Genasi *Gen'Dai *Generic B'Onangutan *Genesaur *Genie *Geochelone Aerio *Geth *Gharoide *Ghibrani *Ghiscari *Ghoran *Ghost *Ghoul *Giant *Giant Bee *Giant Dwarf *Giant Octopus *Giant Squid *Giant Worm *Giganticus Lupicus *Gilgoblin *Gilhil *Gimlinopithecus *Girtablilu *Githyanki *Githzerai *Glatorian *Glimmorian *Gloaming *Gnoll *Gnome *Gnorri *Goatman *Goblin *Goblinoid *God *Golem *Goliath *Goo Skull *Goomba *Goo-Morph *Goren *Gorgon *Gorignak *Gorilla *Gorloc *Gosclaw *Gourmand *Grass Lard *Grass People *Gravemaster *Grawl *Gray Alien *Gray Dwarf *Grazerite *Great Beholder *Great Being *Great Giant *Great One *Greed Lard *Green Dragon *Green Dragonflight *Greenskin *Grell *Gremlin *Grewnge *Gridface People *Griffon *Grimlock *Grindalid *Grond *Gronn *Gronnling *Grummle *Guardian *Gug *Gulanee *Gum People *Gundalian *Gutrot H *Haahoo *Haan *Hadozee *Hag *Hainan Black Crested Gibbon *Hair Ape *Hairy Dwarf *Half-Celestial *Half-Dragon *Half-Draenei *Half-Elf *Half-Fiend *Half-Giant *Half-High Elf *Half-Human *Half-Janni *Half-Ogre *Half-Orc *Halfling *Halloween Creature *Hamadryad *Hanar *Harangue *Harpy *Haunt *Hedley *Heket *Hellbred *Hellhound *Hellspawn *Hengeyokai *High Elf *Highbreed *Highmountain Tauren *Hill Dwarf *Hill Giant *Hill Tribe *Hill Tribe Alien *Hippogryph *Hobgoblin *Hobbit *Hologram *Homarid *Homo Antecessor *Homo Cepranensis *Homo Erectus *Homo Floresiensis *Homo Gautengensis *Homo Habilis *Homo Heidelbergensis *Homo Naledi *Homo Rhodesiensis *Homo Rudolfensis *Homo Tsaichangensis *Homunculus *Hopkinsville Goblin *Horn Demon *Hornfoot *Horror *Hot Dog People *Houndfolk *Houndling *House People *Hozen *Hrud *Hug Wolf *Hulex *Hulka *Human *Huragok *Hydra *Hydraxon *Hylek *Hyooman Tribe *Hyperevolved Galvan I *Ibbenese *Ice Elemental *Ice Giant *Ice Troll *Iceborn *Icebrood *Ice-River Clan *Ickthyperambuloid *Ifrit *Igglepiggle *Ikeshti *Iku-Turso *Illithid *Illumian *Illusion *Ilthisarian *Imp *Imp Mother *Incarnation *Incubus *Incursean *Indogene *Infested *Infinite Dragonflight *Inquisitor *Insect Philosopher *Insectfolk *Insectoid *Intercubus *Interdimensional Being *Irathient *Iron Dwarf *Iron Fortress Knight *Iron Fortress Scout *Iron Fortress Sergeant *Iron Fortress War Golem *Iron Giant *Iron Golem *Iron Vrykul *Ironborn *Ironforge Dwarf *Iscandarian *Island Guardian *Issie J *Jackalfolk *Jade Construct *Jaebrin *Jailer *Jalgar *Janni *Jedi *Jelly *Jerbraz *Jersey Devil *Jiangshi *Jinyu *Jiralhanae *Jirel *Jogos Nhai *Johmak *Jokaero *Jörmungandr *Jotun *Jovian *Judgementite *Jungle Stalker *Jungle Troll *Junker *Junzi Imperialis K *Kaiju *Kalari *Kalashtar *Kaleesh *Kalo *Kamelian *Kanabo *Kanassan *Kangaroo-Morph *Kapa *Kapak *Kapre *Kasatha *Kathap *Keeper *Keeper of the Grove *Keetongu *Kelari *Kender *Kenku *Kestora *Kett *Khazad *Khazra *Khenra *Khrave *Khizar *Kickin Hawk *Kig-Yar *Kihunter *Killoren *Kineceleran *Kirin *Kir-Lana *Kish *Kithkin *Kitsune *Kloss's Gibbon *Kobold *Kodan *Kolar *Koopa *Kor *Kork *Korobokuru *Kraaho *Krahka *Krailoni *Krait *Kraken *Kraul *Krekka *Kriken *Krogan *Kronian *Kroot *Kroxigor *Kunchong *Kuo-Toa *Kuru *Kurzick Juggernaut *Kvaldir *Kwa *Kwarrel *K'Nib *K'thir L *Labrid *Lacrymole *Lacta Bovine *Lacuni *Lakitu *Lamia *Laquine *Lar Gibbon *Largos *Lashunta *Laurian *Lava Elemental *Leader Alien *Leadfoot *Lekgolo *Leng Man *Lenopan *Leonin *Leper Gnome *Lepidopterran *Leprechaun *Leviathan *Lewodan *Lhazareen *Liberata *Lich *Life Elemental *Lightforged Tauren *Lightspawn *Lilin *Limax *Little Green Man *Lizan *Lizardfolk *Lizardman *Lloigor *Loa *Loboan *Locathah *Lorn Castoff *Lost One *Loveland Frog *Loxatl *Loxo *Loxodon *Lu *Luminoth *Lupin *Lusca *Lycanthrope M *Macriki *Maenad *Maggie *Magical Knight *Magnaron *Magnataur *Mag'har Orc *Makara *Makrura *Makuta *Mak'Tar *Malatii *Malrog *Malware *Mana Elemental *Manananggal *Man'ari *Mandragora *Mank'Tar *Mantavor *Mantid *Maraquoi *Martian *Martian Monkey *Mathosian *Matoran *Maxatomar *Mech Golem *Mechagnome *Medic *Medusa *Meechan *Melon Head *Mephling *Merciless One *Merdoc *Merfolk *Merlinisapien *Metathran *Methanosian *Midi-Chlorian *Millicron *Minbari *Mind Flyer *Minion *Minotaur *Minotaur-Morph *Mirailuka *Mistlurker *Mistwalker *Mi-Go *Mo'arg *Mo'arg Brute *Modron *Mogu *Mole-Stache *Molten Giant *Mongrelfolk *Monitor *Monkey Goblin *Moonfolk *Moon-Beast *Mordrem *Morgawr *Morgg *Morlamaw *Mortic *Morty *Mot Snikrep *Mothman *Mouldywarp *Mountain Dwarf *Mountain Giant *Mountain Gorilla *Mountain Troll *Mouse *Mouse-Morph *Mowing Devil *Mul *Müller's Bornean Gibbon *Multo *Mummy *Munavri *Murloc *Murk Gourmand *Mursaat *Mur'gul *Mustelian *Mutant *Mutant Alien *Mutant Murloc *Mutated Cerebrocrustacean *Mutated Osmosian *Mutated Sotoraggian *Mycelium *Mystic N *Naaru *Naga *Nalad *Naljian *Nameless City Inhabitant *Nanochip *Nantuko *Narn *Nathrezim *Na'vi *Neanderthal *Necrofriggian *Necron *Negaji *Nekulli *Nelwyn *Nemuina *Nephalem *Nephilim *Neraphim *Nerubian *Nerubian Flyer *Nerubian Queen *Nerubian Spider Lord *Nerubian Spiderling *Nerubian Vizier *Nerubian Warrior *Nerubian Webspinner *Neskinti *Nessie *Netherwing Dragonflight *Nexus-Stalker *Nezumi *Nicassar *Nigerian-Cameroon Chimpanzee *Night Elf *Nightborne *Nightfallen *Nightmare *Nightmare Dragonflight *Nightstalker *Night-Gaunt *Nioth-Korghai *Nocturn *Noggle *Nommo *Noo-Noo *Nordic Alien *Norn *Northern Buffed-Cheeked Gibbon *Northern White-Cheeked Gibbon *Northman *Nosedeenian *Nuar *Null Void Settler *Nymph *N'raqi O *Oakheart *Observer *Obsidian Destroyer *Ogopogo *Ogre *Ogre Lord *Ogre Mage *Ogron *Ogryn *Old God *Old One *Omec *Omnibus *Oni *Ooze *Oploc *Opticoid *Orangian *Orang-Pendak *Orc *Oread *Orgg *Ork *Orishan *Orochi *Orthopterran *Osharu *Osmosian *Otter-Morph *Ouphe *Oyrctini P *Pahtra *Painlord *Pakmar *Pale Orc *Palliduvan *Panama Creature *Pandaren *Pantophage *Panzian *Patronus *Pengu *Perk Gourmand *Pernese Dragon *Petrosapien *Phantasm *Phentomite *Philippine Flying Lemur *Phoenix *Phouka *Phrenic Creature *Phrygisian *Phyrexian *Pickaxe Alien *Pig-Morph *Pigman *Pigor *Pilated Gibbon *Pipling *Pisciss Premann *Pisciss Volann *Pixie *Plagued Dragonflight *Planchaküle *Plant Alien *Plantapocalypse *Podling *Pokéhuman *Polar Manzardill *Polymorph *Pontipine *Pony-Kin *Poro *Posthuman *Praetor *Probity *Procyon *Proteus *Prothean *Proto-Dragon *Protost *Prypiatosian-B *Psy-Gore *Psyfiend *Psyphon *Pterran *Pturbosaurian *Pugnavore *Pygmy *Pyronite Q *Qartheen *Qiraji *Qiraji Battleguard *Qiraji Emperor *Qiraji Gladiator *Qiraji Prophet *Qu *Quaggan *Quarian *Queen Gourmand *Quel'dorei *Quilboar *Quince *Quorlu *Qxvwy'k *Q'Ori R *Rabbitman *Raccoon-Morph *Rachni *Rad *Ragnarok *Rainbow Fish *Rakasta *Rak'Gol *Rakshasa *Raloi *Ranishu *Raptorian *Ratfolk *Ratling *Rat-Morph *Reaper *Red Deer Cave People *Red Demon *Red Dragon *Red Dragonflight *Reflection *Remnant *Reptilian Humanoid *Reptoid *Revenant *Revonnahgander *Rhinofolk *Rhino-Morph *Rhox *Rhoynar *Rilkan *Risen *River Ghost *Robot *Romulan *Rougarou *Ryphorian S *Saberon *Sahuagin *Salamanderfolk *Salarian *Samsaran *Sand Elemental *Sand Gnome *Sand Trap *Sand Troll *Sand Witch *Sangheili *San'layn *San'Shyuum *Sapient Ant *Sapient Beagle *Sapient Bear *Sapient Bee *Sapient Bird *Sapient Cat *Sapient Chipmunk *Sapient Dinosaur *Sapient Dog *Sapient Eye *Sapient Pokémon *Sapient Rag Doll *Sapient Salamander *Sapient Tentacle *Sarcesian *Sarnori *Sasquatch *Saturnian Cat *Satyr *Saurial *Saurok *Saurosapient *Saurus *Sayaad *Scalebane *Scourge *Screedreep *Scribe *Scylla *Scyphozoan *Scythian *Sea Elf *Sea Giant *Sea Kin *Sea Monk *Sea Serpent *Seer *Segmentasapien *Selamid *Sensoth *Sentient Polyhedron *Sentient Robotic Organism *Sentinel *Seprevoi *Seraphim *Serpent People *Sethrak *Sha *Shabti *Shadar-Kai *Shade *Shadow Man *Shadow Person *Shadowed One *Shadowswyft *Shaggai Insect *Shapeshifter *Sharakim *Shardmind *Shark-Morph *Sheelane *Sheep-Morph *Shell Monster *Shifter *Shimreen *Shinzoku *Shirren *Shivarra *Shobhad *Shoggoth *Shurima *Siamang *Sidorak *Silith *Silver *Silvery Gibbon *Simian *Simic Hybrid *Sindar *Siren *Sirena *Sivak *Skakdi *Skale *Skardyn *Skarn *Skaven *Skeleton *Skelk *Skink *Skinwalker *Skittermander *Skrall *Skrel *Skritt *Skulk *Skunk-Morph *Sky Hozen *Skytitan *Skywalker Hoolock Gibbon *Slann *Slapback *Slayer *Slimebiote *Slyth *Snakefolk *Snakeman *Snobold *Snorgeth *Snow Beast *Solid Plugg *Soltari *Sonorosian *Sotoraggian *Southener *Southern White-Cheeked Gibbon *Space Dragon *Space Goblin *Space-Time Anomaly *Spawn *Specimen Prime *Spectre *Spellscale *Spheroid *Sphinx *Spider-Morph *Spiker *Spirit *Spirit Demon *Spirit Folk *Spirit Healer *Splixson *Sporeling *Sporelok *Sprite *Squat *Squid Alien *Ssi-ruu *Ssserpent *Steam Creature *Stellifera *Stick Doug *Stickman *Stone Creature *Stone Giant *Stone Trogg *Stonechild *Stonecrush Ravager *Stonecrush Wracker *Storm Dragonflight *Storm Giant *Strix *Struthian *Stryxis *Succubus *Suli *Sumatran Orangutan *Sunda Flying Lemur *Sunder *Super Ninja *Super Predator *Superhuman *Surrakar *Svirfneblin *Swanmay *Sweet-Eel *Sylonnoid *Sylvanni *Sylvari *Sylph *Synad *Synaptak *Synthetic *Synthroid *Syrinx *Syth Shadow Elemental T *Tabaxi *Tack *Taer *Tallerian *Talpaedan *Tanarukk *Taniwha *Tapanuli Orangutan *Targathian *Targon *Tau *Taunka *Tauren *Tcho-Tcho People *Techadon *Teletubby *Tellarite *Tengu *Terrakian *Terran *Terrorfiend *Terrorguard *Tetrabrachial Humanoid *Tetramind *Thalakos *Thallid *Thargoid *Thenn *Thep Khufan *Thermian *Thriae *Thri-Kreen *Thrull *Thuum'ha *Thunderpig *Thryrus *Tiamat *Tian *Tibbit *Tiddlytubby *Tiefling *Tigershark-Morph *Tiger-Morph *Tikbalang *Timingila *Tiny *Titan *Titanic Watcher *Titan-Forged *Tittifer *To'kustar *Toa *Toad *Toad-Thing *Tobduk *Toepick *Tol'vir *Tomb King *Torrence *Tortle *Tortolian *Tosk *Trandoshan *Transylian *Treant *Treefolk *Triaxian *Trinuma *Triton *Trogg *Troglodyte *Troll *Trophy's Hatchling *Trox *Trukk *Trumbipulor *Tummyhead *Turaga *Turian *Turtleman *Turtle-Morph *Tuskarr *Tuskrus *Twilight Dragonflight *Twisted Watchwork *Tyranid U *Uldra *Ultimate Appoplexian *Ultimate Arachnichimp *Ultimate Arburian Pelarota *Ultimate Galilean *Ultimate Human *Ultimate Methanosian *Ultimate Necrofriggian *Ultimate Polar Manzardill *Ultimate Sonorosian *Ultimate To'kustar *Ultimate Vaxasaurian *Ultimate Vulpimancer *Umbra *Umibōzu *Unbodied *Underfolk *Undine *Unggoy *Unicorn *Uplifted Bear *Urdefhan *Urog *Ursid *Urtraghan *Uxorite V *Valkyrie *Valyrian *Val'kyr *Vampire *Vampire Bat *Vampyr *Vanara *Vastaya *Vaxasaurian *Vedalken *Venusian *Vermilinguan *Verne *Verthani *Vesk *Vespid *Vhozon *Vilderaro *Vine Leshy *Virmen *Vishkanya *Viskeon *Vladat *Vlaka *Voadkyn *Voice Trumpet *Void Elf *Void God *Void Revenant *Void Wolf *Voidborn *Voidcaller *Voidlord *Voidscarred *Voidwalker *Voidwraith *Volge *Volodni *Volus *Volver *Voormi *Vorcha *Vorox *Vortixx *Vreedle *Vrykul *Vryloka *Vulpera *Vulpimancer W *Warden *Warforged *Watcher *Water Elemental *Wat-senn *Wayang *Wayfarer *Weird *Wemic *Wendigo *Werewolf *Werfzel *Western Chimpanzee *Western Hoolock Gibbon *Western Lowland Gorilla *White Ape *White Walker *White Yautja *Wicker Beast *Wicker Behemoth *Wicker Brute *Wicker Man *Wight *Wild God *Wilden *Wildhammer Dwarf *Wildkin *Wildren *Wintersday Creature *Witch *Witchwyrd *Withered *Wizard *Woioko *Wolffolk *Wolfir *Wolvar *Wood Elf *Worgen *World-Soul *Wottinger *Wraith *Wrathguard *Wretched *Wrikreechee *Wurm *Wyrm *Wyrmkin *Wyrmtongue *Wyrwood *Wyvaran X *Xenarch *Xenomorph *Xenomorph Hybrid *Xeph *Xexto *X'Ting Y *Yacumama *Yaddithian *Yahg *Yanme'e *Yaungol *Yautja *Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon *Yeti *Yig's Progeny *Yithian *Ymir *Yonhet *Yordle *Ysoki *Yuan-Ti *Yugg *Yu'vath Z *Zaltz *Zandalari Troll *Zaroffian *Zarr *Zebesian *Zesk *Zirrelian *Zoat *Zoff *Zombie *Zoog *Zubera *Zyglak Category:Lists Category:Lore